Conner's Little Siren
by Aqua-Zodiac
Summary: A story that begins with jealousy and ends with our favorite martian and clone back on the right track. Also a side love story between OCs AND I bring back a beloved character. Rated M for bad language and perhaps some smut. On Hiatus until December 1st.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but the concept of this story. DC owns all the rest.**

* * *

"Superboy!" M'gann screamed as yet another shockwave sent her hurdling back into the air.

Superboy, also know as Conner Kent, was barely making any head way himself. He planted his feet firmly with each step. They had been simply walking back to the bioship when a wild pulse of energy sent them Conner first into the nearest building. Now, they were trying to push their way to the source of the energy. Conner's vision allowed him a somewhat clearer look at said source.

It surprised him. In the middle of it all, he could make out the form of a petite girl. She looked scared, huddled in the fetal position. She probably had no clue what she was doing. She seemed consumed by hopelessness.

Superboy shouted, hoping to reach her, "Hey! You need to cool down!"

The girl jumped. She raised her head, revealing a beautiful, confused face streaming with tears. Conner froze in place. The girl was more beautiful than any other he had ever seen before in his life. Her waist-length hair resembled silver threads as the flew around her body. Her eyes were so blue, Conner could have sworn they glowed. Her round, heart-shaped face looked flawless, save the tear stains.

The pulses continued, of course, though. Conner was pulled from his retrieve when another one pushed him back before he regained his foothold. The girl screamed at him, "Run away! I don't want you to get hurt! If you get far enough, you can escape the pulses!"

Her voice brought him back to the objective of his current actions. "Can't you control this?"

"This isn't my power!" she shouted, devastated. She unfurled her body some more, revealing a small shaking creature of sorts. "It's hers. She's having a nightmare and I can't wake her up."

"This is all her power?" Conner looked incredulously at the tiny creature in the girl's hand. The creature looked like a pixie he'd seen the the fairytales M'gann read to Beast Boy.

The girl shook her head, "Yes and no. The power is hers but the nightmare and the pulses are the result of some punk's Nightmare Dust. The only way to stop it is to wake her up, but if we scare her, it will drive her insane."

"Then how do we wake her up?" Conner yelled, finally making it to the girl.

"If she If you can hold her, I can place a counter spell with my flute." The girl smiled sadly at him. "I'm afraid that she may hurt you. She's Kahllisi fairie, they ward against males with a shock curse. If you touch her, she'll send electric shocks throughout your body, and long exposure to that will kill you."

Conner scanned the area to look for M'gann. M'gann couldn't make it past the first ring of pulses. There was no way she would make it to them. He looked into her eyes, shocking her with the intensity of his gaze. "I don't think I have much of a choice, do I?"

The girl looked at his determined face, amazed also by the dedication he was showing. She nodded, "I'll be as quick as possible."

Conner nodded, cupping his hands to take the little fairie. The girl had not been lying. The moment his skin touched her, he felt painful shocks travel through his body. He gritted his teeth as the girl shot him an apologetic look. She pulled a flute from a bag on her waist. Her brow knitted in concentration as she brought the flute to her lips and began to play.

The melody almost immediately took effect. The pulses weakened and the fairie began to look less ragged and restless. The pulses ravaging the city came to a quiet end as the little fairie's eyes fluttered open. The little fairie flew away, leaving Conner free to collapse. The girl stopped playing and kneeled to the help Conner.

"You didn't have to do that," she whispered as pulled his head onto her lap. "But all the same, it was very brave of you."

Conner grinned, "It's what we do. I'm Superboy."

"Nice title," the girl smiled gracefully. "But I think I'd prefer to know your name."

"Just call me-" he was about to chastise her, but then he found himself compelled by her eyes. "Conner. My name is Conner."

She smiled, "Hello, Conner. I am Leticia."

Conner liked the ring of the musical name, and he considered telling her so until M'gann tackled her into the next building.

* * *

**How did you guys like it? Reviews decide whether or not this grows or just becomes a two-shot. For more updates, more direct reviews, and request for and on all my stories, please follow me at lady-lynne-barri-thewoman on tumblr. I promise to update something soon. Until then my pretties.**


	2. Chapter 2

**FYI: **_Private Thoughts. 'Shared thoughts.'_ "Spoken." "**Spells.**"

**I own nothing.**

* * *

All M'gann saw was the girl who had been causing the pluses sitting over Conner's limp body. She plowed into the girl screaming, "Keep your hands off of him!"

Leticia was winded by the sudden attack. She hadn't expected the boy's ally to be so hostile to her. The air left her lungs as the two crashed into a post. She fell to the pavement, clutching her stomach. The martian girl yelled at her, "What did you do to-"

'_M'gann.'_

M'gann relaxed a bit when she heard Conner's thoughts. "_Are you okay, Conner? What did she do to you?_"

'_She didn't do anything. She was trying to stop the pluses. There was some fairy thing.'_ The image of the Kahllisi fairie flitted through his mind. It was followed closely by the memory of Leticia casting her counter spell. M'gann immediately felt sorry for attacking the poor silver-haired girl. The Martian girl immediately dropped to her knees to help the girl.

"I am so sorry," she spilled to the young girl, "I thought you were the enemy. If I had known, I never-"

Leticia held up a single hand to silence the girl. The girl seemed as though she had already recovered from the kick. She was now looking at the martian girl's hand and back to Conner. Suddenly, she smiled at M'gann. She replied to her in a soft, soothing voice, "I do not blame you, miss. We can all be accused of acting first when precious ones are involved."

M'gann returned the smile with a slight blush. She wondered how the girl could know of her attachment to the clone, but also felt a thrill at having it acknowledged. "All the same, I want to make it up to you. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Leticia was already standing by now, flicking dust from her simple, purple dress. She spoke in a slightly serious tone, "Worry about that later. Conner needs immediate medical care."

"You're right, we need to -" _Hold on a minute. _"How do you know his name?"

"He told me," she replied simply. Then, she stopped and turned to M'gann. "Forgive my rudeness. I have not introduced myself to you. My name is Leticia. May I have your name?"

"You can call me Miss Martian or Miss M for short," she said.

Leticia frowned at the martian. "Why do you all seem so intent on titles? I would much prefer if you would tell me your true name."

"And I would prefer you not ask again. I don't know what Superboy was thinking, but giving out our real names is strictly forbidden in the league," she huffed.

Leticia seemed to ponder this for a moment, but went to help Conner. M'gann followed after her, concern once again ruling her emotions. '_How you holding up?_'

'_Fine. I guess. I really feel like crap though._' He turned to face Leticia, much to M'gann's annoyance. "Do you have anything for electric shocks in that bag of yours?"

The girl flashed a rather attractive smile at Conner, and he felt his face heat up a bit. "Afraid not. But you don't seem to need it like I thought you would. Most would have been fried after the second sting, but you look like all you need is a nap."

"A nap?" he said, letting loose a yawn as he brought his head to rest on Leticia's lap. "Yeah, that sounds nice."

M'gann didn't even have a second to let Conner see how furious the scene was making her before he fell asleep. She quickly began levitating him, calling for her bio-ship. "He can rest in the bio-ship. It's been great meeting you and all, but I think it's time we head back home to Earth."

"Earth?" Leticia scrambled to her feet as her eyes grew wide. "You two are from Earth?"

M'gann was taken back by the small girl's excitement. She answered, amused, "Yes."

M'gann forgot her irritation as the girl's eyes widened to dinner plates in awe. "Earth has a variety of music that rivals even my home of Musca. I have always wanted to go. Can I tag along?"

M'gann raised an eyebrow. The girl didn't look like she could be older than sixteen. "Not quite sure your parents would be too thrilled by the idea of you flying off to the other side of the galaxy."

"I don't have parents anymore," Leticia whispered sadly. "And Earth is where he is."

"He? Is there someone you know there?" M'gann asked. She was reminded of when she first took an interest in Garfield. If she kept up this conversation, she would no doubt agree to take the little girl wherever she wanted to go.

Leticia surprised M'gann by taking hold of the martian girl's hand. M'gann was even more shocked when a bright red string appeared on her pinky finger. She followed the thread with her eyes and saw it led to Conner's hand. Lecitia explained, "This is called the Jun'kai Rsyo; although I have heard that humans also acknowledge it as the red string of fate. It connects the hands of those destined to be lovers, against even the worst of any situation. Those of us at the planet Musca can very easily see this string despite it being invisible to most. And we can also help others see their own strings if we touch them."

A similar string appeared on Leticis's hand. However the string stretched beyond the sky, deep into the void of space. Leticia looked to the string with a longing that seemed beyond her years. "The person who shares this string left home many years ago, and I foolishly let him go. I left home so I could find him. I know him, he would only go where there is phenomenal music waiting for him. I've searched everywhere else, Earth is the only place left to see." She looked into M'gann's eyes with a pleading gaze. "Please, you have to help me. I have to find him."

M'gann looked at the girl with sympathy. There was something about the girl that made M'gann wanna rip her heart out at the thought of denying the girl. She smiled at the girl, "Follow me."

Leticia jumped and shouted in happiness, hugging and thanking the martian girl.

* * *

**Okay, I'm kinda on a roll with updating. I think the pattern is gonna be my NaruHina fanfic Wait WHAT!, Conner's Little Siren, and then The Rise of Jackrabbit until I've finished one of them. Please review and tell me what you think of my OC. Well until next time my pretties!**


End file.
